To Camelot
by JustMeandAlwaysWillBe
Summary: Elisa get's sucked into Camelot on the way to school. Later her best friend Alex falls in with her. What will they do? What if it's there destiny to bring Arthur and Merlin together? How will they get back home? Can they bring some future to the past? Is this all it's cracked up to be? Only time will tell. Humor as well just for fun. Will have Bromance. Rating may change.
1. Here we are, Now where are we?

I was falling. I don't even know how or when. I was just falling. The darkness consumed me as I fell. Suddenly light appears and I hit a hard surface. My light brown hair getting in my face.

"Ow," I moaned in pain. I stood up and rubbed my back side, eyes closed.

"Who are you?" A very male voice asked. I spun around eyes opening.

"Um I'm Elisa," I got out.

"What are you doing in Camelot Elisa?" The man on the throne asked. He had short gray hair, royal cloths and a crown. Probably the king.

"I'm in Camelot. Crap I had a test today." Everyone gave me puzzled looks.

"And what are you wearing?" The man on his right asked. He had blond hair and blue eyes. The man on the throne must be king Uther and on his right prince Arthur.

"Well you see I'm not from here. I'm from the 21st century. What I'm wearing is quite normal as well. I was on my way to school when I was suddenly falling and poof, I'm in Camelot," I explained. They all gave me strange looks. I was glad I still had my backpack on and I had brought a lot today. Including some extra changes of clothes. I also had a lot of extra batteries today for some reason. I dug my hands into my hoodie pockets. My phone went off then. The sound of screaming filled the air. Grabbing my cell I lifted it to my ear.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where are you? Were meant to have the big text today," my best friend Alex ranted.

"Well I'm sorry for getting sucked into Camelot," I state sarcastically.

"You're there without me?"

"Yes. And I'm on a cell phone and they have no clue what it is."

"Fine I'll explain where you are and all that."

"K, I'll bring you something. Bye Alex." I hung up.

"What is that? Witchcraft?" The king exclaimed.

"No it's a cell phone. It's something everyone has in the 21st century. It allows you to talk to someone over a long distance. Like on the other side of the world." This was getting very boring.

"Why do women wear trousers?" A man behind Arthur asked. He stepped up.

"Ah sweet. Your Merlin aren't you?" I asked.

"Um Yes."

"Dude, your name go's down in History. Along with Arthur's but it's always king Arthur and Merlin. No one really knew Arthur's Father and some say he has none actually. Along with his mother. And some say you were born 1000 and died when you were a newborn." Everyone's eyes were wide. I put a small smile on my face.

"Um oops I wasn't meant to say that." I put on a guilty expression.

"So what do you normally do?" A man with white hair asked me.

"I normally read, write, listen to music, go to school and study to my future career," I explained.

"And what would that be?"

"I'm going to be a Doctor," I exclaimed proudly. The man nodded. A silence fell over the room then. After a few minutes I couldn't take it any more. I took out my IPod and put in my ear buds. I put on Wide Awake by Kate Perry. Someone said something then.

"Sorry what was that?" I asked taking out one ear bud.

"I asked what is that?"

"Oh it's an IPod. You put music on it. Now if you have something to amplify it I can show you." Looking around the room I saw two horns in the corner of the room. I went over and dragged them to the center. Placing an ear bud in each I cranked my music and hit play. The song blasted through the horns. I smiled seeing as this was one of my favorite songs. Once it was done I hit the pause. I grabbed my head phones and stacked them in my pocket. I smiled. Walking back to where I was before, I stood before the king. Just then a strange noise filled the air. Looking up I saw a portal. Still writing the test, backpack beside her, was Alex. Needless to say, she landed on me.

"Ow," we said at the same time. Alex jumped and helped me up.

"Thanks."

"Who is this?" Uther demanded.

"Oh this is my best friend Alexandra. Alex this is well I think you know everyone," I introduced.

"Wheres Aragon?" She asked. We burst out laughing. We were getting puzzled looks.

"If you are going to be staying in Camelot with your twin then we shall get you a room in the palace," Uther announced.

"Thanks. And Alex is just my friend not my twin. Thought we act like it," I corrected.

"We will also need to get them some appropriate dress," the woman who could only be Morgana stated.

"If you want us to wear dresses," I started.

"You're going to have to catch us," Alex finished. And with that we were running. Down the hall and out the front door. Running across the court year we made our way into town. One thing about us is that we're very fast runners. We ran until we were out of the city. There we began to slow down only to be picked up from behind.


	2. NOT THE DRESSES!

Looking at the man holding us dangling by our waist we could see he was quite tall. He had a lot of muscle as well. Alex and I looked at each other. At the same time we caned him. He dropped us and bent over in pain. We ran again. Finally we each got our arms grabbed. One, knight per arm. I began to pout. Arthur came over, huffing a tad.

"Can you please tell them to let us go. We just hate dresses," I explained. Arthur waved his hand and the knights released us. I walked over to Alex and flung an arm over her shoulder. We began walking.

I just remembered that Alexandra and I would have to wear dresses.

"Hey Alex, dresses." She groaned in protest. I grimaced in disgust.

"She's going to be using you as dress up dolls," Arthur warned us. I looked at him in thanks.

"Noo," Alex yelled. I laughed and shoved her shoulder.

We finally arrived back in Camelot. Standing at the doors waiting for us were Morgana and Gwen. Arthur pushed us up to them. We were shouting the whole time. Morgana grabbed me and Gwen grabbed Alex. They dragged us to her room.

"Could you grab our backpacks from the throne room please?" I asked. Gwen left to do that. I gave a thankful sigh.

"Please, please, please let us wear our own cloths. Please," I begged.

"Um no." We sighed. Morgana go's to her closet and takes out two dresses that didn't look like it fit her any more.

"Here now go change," she ordered. I took the red dress and Alex took the blue one.

Once we had changed we stepped out from behind the screens. Morgana took my hand well Gwen took Alex's. They sat us down and began to do our hair. They put our hair up into buns.

"Done," Morgana sang.

"Let's go to the feast." And with that we were being pulled towards the throne room.


	3. Ho, HEY

All four of us walked through the doors of the throne room. People were whispering and gossiping. I felt way too girly at the moment. I looked over at Alex to see her feeling the same way. Morgana led us to the royal table and told us to take a seat. We both went to sit beside Arthur. Alex next to him and me next to her.

"Your sister is evil," I informed him. He nodded.

"May I see your sword?" Alex asked.

"Sure." He pulled it from it's sheath at his side and handed it to her. She stood. Grabbing the material a few centimeters under her knees she cut it. The fabric fell. There were gaps all around.

"May I?" I asked. She handed me the sword and I did the same thing as her. The fabric fell around our feet. I kicked it away along with hers. We sat back down Uther was giving us strange looks.

"We normally wear trousers," I informed him.

"That's preposterous. Women wearing trousers," a visiting royal scoffed. Alex began to clench her fist. I knew what that meant. So before she could do anything I spoke up.

"Well not only do we wear trousers but we also go to school, wear shirts, read, write and are better than most of the boys in our class since most of them are imbeciles." He was shocked into silence. I plastered a mocking smile onto my face. Only Alex would be able to tell it was fake. She nudged my foot under the table. I looked at her and she gave me the 'try to be nice just try' look. I never worked. I calmed myself down though and took a bit of the pork that was in front of me. I chewed it slowly. Uther just let out a sigh then.

"What is it Father?" Arthur asked.

"We have no entertainment, nor singing." Alex and I looked at each other and smiled.

"I think we can help with that. We will be back in a minute." We both stood up and ran out of the hall. We went to Morgana's room and took off the dresses. We placed on our normal cloths then. Alex put on her blue skinny jeans and bright yellow T-shirt. She also put on her blue converse and laced them up. I put on my black skinny jean and a red and black shirt. I put on my bright red converse and laced them up as well. I grabbed my IPod and we left the room.

We walked back to the throne room slowly. When we entered the room fell silent. We smiled at each other. We both went over to one of the horns and moved them into the middle of the room.

"So since the king said that he wanted some music, Alex and I decided that maybe we can sing one of our favorite songs from our century to you." I put one ear bud in the horn that I had moved and Alex did the same.

"So heres Ho, Hey." We both moved to the center of the room. The music started.

(Alex and Elisa don't sing the Ho, Hey part. That's part of the music.)

"I've been trying to do it right

I've been living a lonely life

I've been sleeping here instead

I've been sleeping in my bed,

I've been sleeping in my bed

So show me family

All the blood that I would bleed

I don't know where I belong

I don't know where I went wrong

But I can write a song

1, 2, 3

I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart

I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet

I don't think you're right for him

Look at what it might have been if you

Took a bus to Chinatown

I'd be standing on Canal

And Bowery

And she'd be standing next to me

1, 2, 3

I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart

I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart

Love – we need it now

Let's hope for some

So, we're bleeding out

I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart

I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet," Once the song finished we were both smiling.


End file.
